


drabbles

by angiie_yonaga



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: don't read if you haven't finished first and second games !!, mostly character deaths, spoilers for a couple things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angiie_yonaga/pseuds/angiie_yonaga
Summary: uhh i tried doing these a couple years ago but they were bad so i deleted those and here's a new one !!1. i do not know the v3 or future arc characters all that well, but once i get more knowledge on how to portray them i will start doing ships for them2. i cannot portray certain characters well yet [coughs at kuwata] but maybe if i get better at portraying them i can start writing ships with them3. i refuse to do certain ships, especially komahina. no harm to those who ship it, it just makes me uncomfortable.4. i will not do angst or smut. smut makes me a tad uncomfortable and i'm bad at angst.5. these are gonna be really shortand by that i mean likemaybe a paragraph or two per chapter.idk i like writing really short fluffy things





	1. hinata and chiaki [romantic]

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Person A is about to leave for work [or insert any other suitable event/place]. Person B asks them if they’ve forgotten anything, and Person A gives them a kiss. Person B turns red and opens their hand to reveal Person A’s keys/wallet/etc., saying “I meant this, but thanks.”
> 
> non despair au !!

Hinata was dressed in a suit, the only nice clothing he owned, and was headed off to a business meeting for work. He checked his pockets, making sure he had his phone and his key. A small smile came over his face as he prepared to open the door before hearing a soft cough behind him.

 

He turned to see his wife, Nanami Chiaki. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked, puffing her cheeks out a little as he stared at her with a blank expression. She sighed, about to hold her hand out to him, when he suddenly leaned forward a planted a soft kiss on her lips.

 

"There," Hinata said with a grin, "now that's everything." Nanami shook her head, though her cheeks were dusted a light pink. "I meant this." She mumbled, holding his wallet out to him. "But... yeah, that was pretty important too." The corners of her mouth curled up in a slight smirk as she saw Hinata's embarrassed expression when he snatched his wallet, shoving it in his pocket.

 

"Yeah, thanks Nanami." He was about to turn to leave when she suddenly got up on her toes, planting one more kiss on his lips, tilting her head and smiling a bit as she planted her heels back on the ground. "Okay. Now you can go." Hinata couldn't muster a response, instead just turning on his heel and stumbling awkwardly out the door, casting one more glance back at his wife before she closed the door gently.


	2. hinata and chiaki [platonic]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Person A has a nightmare and can’t go back to sleep so Person B sets up a spontaneous middle of the night movie night/road trip/escapade for them
> 
> MAJOR SDR2 SPOILERS  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> i thought this would be really cute if it's like island mode, but chiaki is an ai, so she remembers all the stuff that happened with her classmates becoming ultimate despair and her dying and she and hinata were like having a sleepover [idk] in one of their cabins and uhhh yeah

The night was cool, as it always was on the island, and it was quiet, save for the ocean rolling on the soft sand nearby. But despite all this, Chiaki sat up in a cold sweat. Her hands were shaking as the clutched the sheet, her knuckles almost as white as the fabric. She was taking some deep breaths, trying to calm down, but they all came out uneven and shaky. She hardly noticed the motion beside her until a soft voice called out to her.

 

"Hey Chiaki? Are,,, Are you okay?" She was hardly in any state to answer, her heart thudding so loud she couldn't hear her own thoughts. "Hey, come on, just take some deep breaths." Hinata gently grasped her hands, uncurling them from the sheet and pulling them, between the two. He took a deep breath in, waiting for her to do the same, followed by a slow breath out. He got her to a more steady breathing pattern after a few moments, though he waited til she could breathe through her nose again to speak.

 

"What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" He tilted his head a bit, noting her quick flash of guilt before she forced a soft smile. "No, I just got a little overheated,,, I think." She glanced at him before her eyes shot back to the ceiling. "I'm fine." She tried to lay back down, hoping Hinata wouldn't notice the tears glistening in her eyes. But she didn't get very far as a pair of warm arms wrapped around her shoulders comfortingly.

 

"You don't have to tell me what it was about, but I'm your friend. I'll always be here for you. Just like I know you're here for me. So, don't worry, we'll get through this." It might've been a little silly to say such things about just a nightmare, but this was obviously worse than just a nightmare to Chiaki. A soft smile lit up on the girl's features, knowing he was trying to say something that she would say, and that was more comforting than anything else he could've said. "Thank you, Hinata. I think I can get back to sleep now." She moved her hand up to stifle a yawn, and the laid down once more, sleep quickly overtaking the two as their short fit of giggles died out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: imma do one of these everyday !!  
> me, nearly two weeks later: hey guys whaddup
> 
> so !! monday [the 13th] is my birthday so don't expect an update then, and i'm a bit busy on sunday but i should be able to get something tomorrow !!
> 
> also i wrote this at 2 am i apologize for everything
> 
> anD FRIENDS SLEEP TOGETHER IN THE SAME BED SOMETIMES OKAY SHUT UP


	3. Chapter 3

okay so !! i'm super sorry i haven't updated in a while, things have gotten pretty hectic !!

school started just a week ago, and i don't have a lot of free time every day with a zero period and a seventh period

however !! any chance i got i've been slowly writing multiple lil drabbles out and i have three coming very shortly !!

the first will be a platonic nekomaru and akane, the second will be a romantic hiyoko and mahiru, and the third will be a romantic naegi and fukawa !!

also idk if you can tell by my url and pfp but i finished v3 !! i will start addingv3 ships to the list once I've gotten the next three chapters up !!

annnd two more things !!

1\. im planning on writing a talent swap story for the first game, so,,, keep a look out for that ;))

2\. i just made a danganronpa ask + fan blog on instagram so !! if you wanna go check that out the url is mvidhearts !!

That's all for now but the next three chapters should be out sometime in the next three days !!


	5. Chapter 5

oof okay this and anything I've been planning on writing will be in hold for a little bit because I've been insanely stressed this year and it's two months into the school year but i need to find a way to switch english classes and i'm in three choirs plus stagecraft and honestly barely have any free time so maybe I'll update over winter break ?? sorry for the delays i just wanna make sure y'all are seeing my best work


End file.
